


Le note del dolore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Sad, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Seth e Sophie uniti dalla musica, separati dal destino.Scritta per i 'Prompt del lunedì' di Il giardino di Efp. Link: https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10208289345644463&set=gm.1836649773249951&type=3&theaterPrompt di Elena Zorzi: "Sappi che chi chiede pochi baci è quello che sa contarli... ed io con te voglio perderne il conto mentre mi perdo nei tuoi occhi".





	Le note del dolore

Le note del dolore

Lo sciabordio del mare risuonava tutt’intorno coprendo il verso dei gabbiani. La superficie blu intenso del mare brillava di riflessi argentati dovuti alla luce del sole. Ogni tanto qualche pesce balzava fuori dall’acqua, le scaglie trasparenti illuminate dai raggi creavano effetti d’ombra.

Una giovane donna si sedette sulla riva del mare, osservando la schiuma prodotta dalle onde che s’infrangevano sulla battigia. Alcuni schizzi candidi si riversavano sulla sabbia dorata, inumidendola e scurendola. Il vento faceva ondeggiare i lunghi boccoli ramati della ragazza. I veli azzurri che decoravano il suo lungo abito blu notte si gonfiavano e si sgonfiavano, accarezzandole la pelle delle gambe. Le perline che decoravano il vestito si colpivano tra loro dando vita a dei bassissimi tintinnii.

La giovane udì dei passi provenire da dietro di lei, rabbrividì e si strinse le spalle con le braccia incrociate, premendo sui seni prosperosi.

“Seth, alla fine sei venuto” sussurrò con voce roca.

Seth socchiuse gli occhi, i lunghi capelli grigi, tinti di blu sulle punte, gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso. Si mise una ciocca dietro l’orecchio destro. I suoi piedi affondavano nella sabbia.

“Sophie, non potevo non venire” rispose. La larga felpa nera gli ricadeva sul corpo pallido e la stoffa ripiegata su se stessa ondeggiava a ogni suo passo, le costole gli premevano contro la pelle nivea.

Sophie giocherellò con la perla d’argento che le decorava il braccialetto.

< Questo è il regalo che mi hai fatto per il mio primo concerto, chissà se te lo ricordi > pensò.

“Non ero sicura che saresti venuto, visto che domani partirai”. Una lacrima le rigò il viso, le gote erano leggermente arrosate.

Il verso di un gabbiano si fece più acuto, mischiandosi al fruscio del vento.

Seth si sporse e le appoggiò il mento sulla spalla scoperta, accarezzandole la porzione di pelle che lo spacco del vestito lasciava scoperta sulla schiena. Le accarezzò la guancia liscia, la sua pelle lattea faceva contrasto con quella rosea di lei.

“Non pensiamoci adesso. Quest’oggi ci siamo solo io e te” disse Seth. Abbassò la mano e prese quella affusolata di lei nella propria, intrecciando le loro dita. Sotto i suoi polpastrelli c’erano i calli causati dal pianoforte, mentre la mano di lei aveva i calli dovuti all’uso dell’archetto del violino.

Il sole colpiva il viso di entrambi, arrossandolo e accaldandolo.

Sophie si sfilò le ballerine senza utilizzare le mani e infilò i piedi nella sabbia e allungò le gambe. Le onde le lambirono le dita, solleticandole l’alluce sinistro, e la sabbia umida le aderì alla pelle. Sophie strinse a sua volta la mano dell’altro giovane. Seth rialzò il capo e le si affiancò, le mise l’altra mano sulla spalla e la spinse delicatamente, facendola stendere a faccia in su. Granelli di sabbia s’insinuarono tra i capelli di lei. Il respiro della giovane si fece accelerato, mentre il suo petto si alzava e abbassava in modo irregolare, facendole fremere i seni.

Le iridi di Seth si fecero liquide, il giovane chiuse gli occhi e la baciò. Premette sulle labbra piene di lei, sporcando le proprie con il rossetto rosso carminio della ragazza. Sophie ricambiò al bacio, con un mugolio di piacere. Seth si staccò da lei, le pupille dilatate, il fiato mozzato.

Un’altra lacrima rigò il viso di Sophie, che si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

 “Sappi che colui che chiede pochi baci è quello che sa contarli… ed io, con te, voglio perdere il conto, mentre mi perdo nei tuoi occhi” le disse con voce calda Seth.

“La musica ci ha unito e la musica ci divide. Mi penserai dall’accademia?” domandò Sophie.

“Sì. Però ora dammi i baci che mi permetteranno di andare avanti fino al giorno in cui ci ricongiungeremo” la supplicò Seth. Arcuò la schiena e le baciò la spalla, ripetutamente, risalendo fino al collo della giovane. I capelli vermigli di lei gli solleticarono il naso. Le gote di Sophie, puntellate di efelidi, divennero di un rosso acceso.

“Ogni bacio corrisponderà a una nota, ogni nota a un secondo, ogni secondo accorcerà il tempo che sei via” mormorò Sophie.

 


End file.
